War Weapon Artifacts
Weapon Artifacts are used to boost troops in World War. The Artifacts are crafted, displayed and empowered at the Museum. __TOC__ Historical Descriptions Stielhandgranate Stielhandgranate The Stielhandgranate, also known as the 'stick grenade', was a unique hand grenade of German design. The large stick base allowed a soldier to throw it almost twice as far as conventional grenades. Nicknamed the 'potato masher' by the British, variations of this grenade were eventually created by other nations such as the chinese, Japanese, and the Soviet Union. 28th Division's Stielhandgranate Germany's 28th Division had been a long-standing military unit whose members were all primarily from the same province. Before World War I, the 28th Division saw combat in the Austro-Prussian and Franco-Prussian Wars. During World War I the 28th Division fought in some of its most iconic battles, such as the Battle of the Somme, the Battle of Verdun, and many more. The infantry Brigades of the 28th were comprised of riflemen, grenadiers, artillery, and dragoons. The Stielhandgranate, also known as the 'stick grenade', was a unique hand grenade of German design. The large stick base allowed a soldier to throw it almost twice as far as conventional grenades. Nicknamed the 'potato masher' by the British, variations of this grenade were eventually created by other nations such as the chinese, Japanese, and the Soviet Union. Pistol (Germany) Luger Pistol The Luger semi-automatic pistol is one of the most well known and versatile pistols of all time. The German military primarily used three variations of the Luger Pistols: the standard P09 Luger which was easy to use and reliable, the adaptable Navy Luger with a slightly longer barrel and adjustable sights, and the Luger long-range carbine-style Artillery Luger which had a longer barrel and a shoulder stock that could attach to the pistol frame. Although Germany had the most prolific use of the Luger, records show that over 40 nations use them at some point. Georg Luger's Pistol The Borchardt Automatic Pistol developed gy German arms manufacturer DWM, had a lot of problems. First and foremost, its unconventional look an unbalanced weight. The original designer refused to make any improvements, therefore Georg Luger, a fellow designer, took it upon himself to address each and every issue. The newly designed pistol (later called the Luger pistol) had a smaller frame, ergonomic handle, misfire grip safety measures, and style - all in a small and compact weapon. The Luger semi-automatic pistol is one of the most well known and versatile pistols of all time. The German military primarily used three variations of the Luger Pistols: the standard P09 Luger which was easy to use and reliable, the adaptable Navy Luger with a slightly longer barrel and adjustable sights, and the luger long-range carbine-style Artillery Luger which had a longer barrel and a shoulder stock that could attach to the pistol frame. Although Germany had the most prolific use of the Luger, records show that over 40 nations use them at some point. Knife (U.S.) Trench Knife The trench knife was a military combat knife designed for close quarters combat that could occur as part of trench warfare. The knuckle guard acted as protection against enemy knives similar to a sword crossguard. The shape and size of U.S. trench knives have changed over the years, with many of them dropping the bulky knuckle guard in favor of more compact and multipurpose designs. A.E.F's Trench Knife The American Expeditionary Forces was the name of the American fighting forces during the World War I. As American soldiers were being introduced to trench warfare, new types of melee weapons were needed. Existing trench knives were tested and deemed to be lacking in versatility and safety. The Mark I Trench Knife was then developed, adding a double-edged knife and a brass knuckle handle that made it easier to hold durch a struggle. The trench knife was a military combat knife designed for close quarters combat that could occur as part of trench warfare. The knuckle guard acted as protection against enemy knives similar to a sword crossguard. The shape and size of U.S. trench knives have changed over the years, with many of them dropping the bulky knuckle guard in favor of more compact and multipurpose designs. Club Trench Club Trench clubs were the weapon of choice during nighttime trench raids. Both Allied and Central Powers used these weapons to silently assault the enemy's trenches without raising an alarm. Trench clubs were improvised weapons that were often handcrafted by each individual soldier on the battlefield. Due to their homemade nature, trench clubs varied from simple clubs to pick-axes, swords, wrenches, metal flails, or just about anything large and dangerous. Raiding Parties Trench Club Leaving your trench during the day meant certain death. The area between two opposing trenches was known as 'no man's land', and for a good reason; anyone caught in the open would be bombarded by artillery or shot by enemies from the safety of their trench. In order to get an upper hand in these battles, nighttime raiding parties would sneak across 'no man's land' to either quietly clear the enemy's trenches of hostiles or rescue prisoners, and return before reinforcements arrived. Trench clubs were the weapon of choice during nighttime trench raids. Both Allied and Central Powers used these weapons to silently assault the enemy's trenches without raising an alarm. Trench clubs were improvised weapons that were often handcrafted by each individual soldier on the battlefield. Due to their homemade nature, trench clubs varied from simple clubs to pick-axes, swords, wrenches, metal flails, or just about anything large and dangerous. Grenade F-1 Grenade The French F-1 grenade was the hand grenade of choice for many Allied units in both World Wars. One of the major improvements over previous grenades was its shape, as the new grooves made the F-1 easier to hold and throw. The f-1 grenades were also much more stable, allowing them to be shipped and moved through difficult terrain with a lower risk of accidental detonation. British Bombing Parties F-1 Grenade During World War I. all warring nations quickly learned the significance of hand grenades when it came to clearing enemy trenches. The British added 'bombers' to almost every combat unit. Bombing teams were composed of nine soldiers: an NCO, two throwers, two bomb carriers, two bayonet men to protect the throwers and two 'spare' men to replace members in case of an injury. The French F-1 grenade was the hand grenade of choice for many Allied units in both World Wars. One of the major improvements over previous grenades was its shape, as the new grooves made the F-1 easier to hold and throw. The f-1 grenades were also much more stable, allowing them to be shipped and moved through difficult terrain with a lower risk of accidental detonation. Category:Artifact Category:Museum Category:World War